The Angel's Child
by MistyFoxHeart
Summary: What if Yami decided to stay after the Ceremonial Duel? What if Yugi wasn't actually human? What if there was a new threat and he needed his siblings help? What if the cards actually had living counter parts? What if Yugi's three older, triplet siblings where the first people you see when you die? Rest of summery inside along with parings
1. News?

Summery

_What if Yami decided to stay after the Ceremonial Duel? What if Yugi wasn't actually human? What if there was a new threat and he needed his siblings help? What if the cards actually had living counter parts? What if Yugi's three older, triplet siblings where the first people you see when you die?_

_Yugi and the rest of the gang have notices strange things going on after Yami decided to stay. Yugi has an idea of what's going on, but if he told his friends he'd have to give up his secret and put them at even more of a risk. His choice was chosen for him the day a special visitor came by the Game Shop needing to take him somewhere else …_

Parings:

Bronzeshipping Puzzleshipping Tendershipping Puppyshipping an OCxOC

Misty: Oooo YAY! My first story ever :D. Yugi will you do the discaler for me?

Yugi: Yes Ma'ma, Misty doesn't own anything except for the plot, misty, shade, zach, and my other forms designs! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Yug', did you see the news last night?" Jou shouted at his spiky haired friend while running down the halls. "No, I haven't Jou, and why are you so worried about the news, you never are?" Yugi pointed out to his blond friend.

"Because listen to this, there is a girl that went missing, but there was no sign of her leaving or being kidnapped, all of the doors and windows were locked, closed, and all not broken. Even after she disappeared they all were the same as they had been left."

"That doesn't answer the other question, why were you watching the news?"

"My dad pulled me in to watch it, but that's still creepy," Jou shivered at the thought

"Well we can talk about this more at the Game Shop after school," Yugi responded while in deep though. Jou nodded and they started to walk to class, unknowing that they were being watched closely.

* * *

OMG SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!

It's been a while since I've seen the series so sorry if their personalities seem a little off ^^;

Reviews are much apreciated!


	2. A Stranger's Phone Call

YAY! Chapter two :D

Misty: no one cares child

Yugi: thats not nice!

oh well :] Yami the disclamer and no buts!

Yami: Fine, MistyFoxHeart doesn't own anything except for her O.C.'s, the plot, and Yugi's other forms!

* * *

As Yugi headed home he was in deep thought, 'what is going on? I feel like I know what's going on but if I told anyone they might think I'm crazy, or even worse send me off to have experiments done on me…' he shivered at the thought. He walked in through the door and was greeted by his grandpa, "How was school today?"

"Fine, same as usual," Yugi answered casually, "Only Jou actually watch the news," Jii-Chan chuckled at his grandson.

"You are right it's not every day you hear about him watching the news, I wonder why he was?" he said as he scratched his chin. Yugi walked back towards the adjoined apartment. When he got into the living room he saw Yami walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries. "Hey Abiou, what happened at school?"

"Nothing much, just learning and hearing about Jou watching the news," Yugi repeated for the second time in the last few minutes. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever her that about him, what bet did he lose?" Yugi laughed, "He didn't lost a bet his dad made him. Also they are coming over later," Yami looked over to the door expecting Tristan and Jou to come bursting in wanting food. "Yami, when I say later I mean later," Yugi rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to his room to finish his homework before the others got there.

* * *

"Hey Yugi!" Tristan shouted followed by Jou, Ryou, Malik, Anzu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto. "Yugi, ya have anything to eat? I'm starving!" Jou asked while walking into the small kitchen in the apartment. Everyone started talking when Solomon came in saying to turn on the T.V.

"The young girl that had mysteriously disappeared has just been found moments ago, but torn into shreds, due to the severity of the of the body we are not allowed to show the scene. We are only to say at the moment it doesn't look like it was done by any human or animal even which makes us wonder, what else is in this world that could do this?" Jou turned the T.V. off and turned to everyone else. "What the heck is happening!" he said with a worried expression. The house phone started to ring and Solomon went to go and answer it. "I don't know, but I really don't like it either," Seto stated while looking at the door just waiting for what ever it was to try and come in.

"Yugi, someone wants to talk to you!" Jii-Chan shouted from the kitchen. Yugi got up and walked into the kitchen and got the phone from Jii-Chan. "Hello?" He answered hesitantly.

"Yugi? Are you alright? We saw the news; do you understand what's going on?" a hurried feminine voice sounded from the other end.

"M-M-Misty!? Is that you? Yes, we're fine, and I have a good clue," Yugi stuttered hearing the other's voice.

"Yeah it's me, and I'm coming to pick you up and take you somewhere else!" Misty stated with a firm tone.

Yugi sighed, " Can my friends come? They could become a potential target too!" he pleaded knowing that they could be left behind to possibly die if he left.

"Okay, but only because you had a valid point. Get packed up I'll be there in two hours, got it?"

"Yeah and I'll tell them that, but we may need to stop by their houses to get their stuff, okay?"

"Yes, I know Yugi just start getting packed," and with that she hung up. 'Great now there will be lots to explain to them' he rubbed his temples as he entered the living room where everyone else was.

"Who was it?" Ryou looked at him. "Someone that I know very well, and I've got to go pack so do you Yami. I'll explain later, and all of you are coming with us but we'll be stopping by your houses as we leave for you to pack. We will be leaving in two hours," Yugi rushed upstairs leaving everyone else confused as to what was going on.

* * *

You will get to know why is going on in the next chapter :D

Misty: Please Review!


	3. A Car Ride With A Stranger

MUHAHAHAAHAH!

Misty: now your kinda scaring me...

Yugi: Yikes!

Rain: What is the child planning now? *sighs*

Misty: MistyFoxHeart owns nothing but the plot, her O.C.'S, and Yugi's other forms!

* * *

"Aibou? What's going on?" Yami came into Yugi's room after he got up there to pack.

"I'll tell you on the way like the rest, okay? Because we really need to pack up, if not then I don't know what she would do!" he said feeling rushed by the lady that called and trying to get himself ready to tell everyone his one, most terrifying, secret that he has kept his whole life.

"Yugi, if that person on the phone threatened you we will help you," Yami stated firmly.

"No, she didn't, she is just wanting to get me out of here for certain reasons okay, just please get packed up!" The smaller sighed while folding his clothes to put in his suitcase. Yami just shook his head and left to do his little packing.

* * *

After getting all packed, Yugi took all his stuff down stairs to the living room where he heard yelling.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Seto yelled. Yugi and Yami rushed down stairs to find out what was going on.

"Well, you don't seem to kind to others... it makes me wonder why you and Yugi are even friends," A Crimson and black haired woman said calmly, as if he hadn't even just yelled at her.

"Hey Misty," Yugi sighed at her, making everyone look over to him. Misty was a tall girl, she wore a leather jacket, dark denim jeans, an orange t-shirt, black converses, a black spiked collar, her hair was crimson red with black ends, and she had a bright green eye, but her other eye couldn't be seen.

"Okay, good now we can get a move on to get you guys packed up and out of Domino. We don't have all day, we have to be out of here before nightfall, so load up!" She stated harshly, not leaving any room for argument. She walked up to Yugi and grabbed his bag and went out the door. Yugi and all the others got outside to see a large Humvee, "well, are you guys going to get in or not?" the red-head tapped her foot, obviously annoyed.

* * *

It took four hours to go by everyones house and get everything packed, and it was all too soon for Yugi, seeing as he had hours with of explaining the whole problem.

"Now, Yugi, we need to know whats going on and now." Yami Looked at him with a strong gaze.

"Yes, I know just let me get myself together" He took a deep nervous breath before starting to tell them, " I'll start at the beginning. I'm not really human, but I'm not like something that will just go off and kill everything in sight. I'm half demon and half angel," he took a shaky breath and continued," Misty is my half-sister because we share the same father, but my mother was a demon. the only thing is that both my dad and Misty's mom are both the Devil and God." He flinched at the yell that they all produced. He shook under all the shocked stares aimed at him.

"B-b-but how? You don't seem like you would even be related to anything that connects to Hell or even just the devil!" Tea cried out shocked.

"I do trust you, but how do w know if even a grain of that's true? If you can show us that you are what you say you are," Seto said.

"You're not doing it in this vehicle! When we get to where we're going then Yugi can show you, or else I will make sure your death certificate is personally given to you much earlier than it was originally. Just let me say each of you have pretty good futures in front of you, and I do know what will happen in your future!" Misty growled back at them.

"Oh and Misty is a Gate Guardian of Death," Yugi said awkwardly. Everyone remained silent the rest of the ride.

* * *

Yay I need to make chapters longer though *grumbles*

Misty: yeah yeah just stop whining, at least your able to post this many

Yeah your right, Reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
